Now you see me
by Oreo the hamster
Summary: Daniel likes merritt and the feelings are mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is after now you see me 2**

 **Also this is Merritt McKinley x Daniel Atlas**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Daniels POV**

(It is 1:00 in the morning and raining) Daniel was nervous and pacing the living room, he had strong feelings for Merritt. His feelings have always been there but they have been growing sence they stole the chip and Merritt smacked his butt with the belt. He needed to tell Merritt even if he did not like him back there was a slim chance he did so he had to tell him.

 **Merritt's POV**

Merritt could not sleep he was sitting in bed trying to fall asleep when he heard a noise. He got out of bed to investigate he walks down the hall to the living room and sees Daniel. Merritt liked Daniel especially when he was pacing back and forth he always tried to figure out what he was thinking. But he could not figure it out this time (because it was dark). So he gave up and just watched him pace.

 **Daniels POV**

Daniel stopped he could feel someone watching him. He turned around and saw Merritt watch him. "What are you doing up?" Daniel asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing" Merritt stated.

"Couldn't sleep" Daniel said in response "now why are you up?"

"Same I couldn't sleep"

"Hey I have something I need to tell you can we talk?"

"Not now Daniel we both need sleep dylan needs is tomorrow"

"Oh okay let's go to sleep"

"See you tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Merritt POV**

I wonder what Daniel wanted to tell me last night. I will have to talk to him when Dylan is done. Now thinking about it I have something I want to tell him.

(Merritt started to plan out what he was going to say to Daniel in his head) "Daniel I like you. I like you a lot. Sorry" he got cut off by Dylan.

"Merritt are you even listening to me"

"Sorry Dylan I just got distracted by thoughts"

"Anything you would like to share with the group"

"What no why would think that" Merritt said getting red in the face.

Everyone started teasing Merritt except Daniel who was also getting red in the face because of how cut Merritt looked.

 **Daniels POV**

"Crap Daniel why are you blushing" Daniel thought when he realized he was blushing.

(After the meeting)

"Hey Merritt can we talk?" Daniel asked

"Yea Daniel I have something to tell you as well" Merritt says "you first can go first"

"Oh okay uh... um... I don't how to put this but... sorry I can't do this here can we go somewhere private?"

"Yea that would be best."

(Daniel and Merritt go into the other room)

"Okay where was I oh yea um Merritt I like you and I don't care"

Daniel stoped talking when he realized Merritt was standing close enough that they could kiss.

"Why did you stop talking Daniel" Merritt questioned

"Sorry you just caught me off gau" this time he was stopped by Merritt's lips crashed into his. He like Merritt kissing him it felt nice.

Their kiss was cut short (unfortunately) by Dylan who walked in.

"Oh sorry guys" Dylan said trying not to laugh. "Carry in with what you were doing I will leave." As Dylan was leaving he had a big smile on his face.

 **Merritt's POV**

"Okay where were we?" Merritt said " never mind I know where we were"

He grabs Daniels waist and pulled him in close he moves his head closer and continues to kiss Daniel.

The kiss deepens when Daniel grabs Merritt's butt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daniels POV**

(Sometime while kissing Merritt's hat was put on Daniels head)

"That was an amazing kiss Merritt"

"Thanks you are a great kisser"

"Wait does this make us a couple?"

"I guess it does"

They head out to join the rest of the horsemen knowing Dylan would have told them all about the kissing and they are preparing for the laughs and comments.

 **Merritt's POV**

They enter the room where the other horsemen were laughing. They chuckle and start to go red in the face.

When jack pipes in "Nice hat Daniel"

Nether one noticed that Daniel was wearing Merritt's hat.

"Daniel we will continue what we where doing when we get back to the apartment okay" Merritt leaned over and whispered in to Daniels ear.

Daniel just shock his head up and down.

Dylan chimes in "Well we should probably get back to the apartment so let's go"

Everyone complied and got in to a car that took them home.

 **Daniels POV**

(They make the 30 minute drive back to the apartment and go inside)

Jack, Lula, and Dylan go to their respected rooms to leave Daniel and Merritt alone.

"Your room or mine Merritt?"

"Yours"

They head to Daniels room and with the door shut Merritt launched forward (which knocks Daniel against the door) and starts to kiss him. Their kiss is a passionate one lasting longer then their previous ones. They break the kiss for air but little did Merritt know what was about to happen.

"I'll be right back Merritt I promise" Daniel said as he headed towards the bathroom connected to his room. "You can just sit on the bed"

So Merritt did as he was told and sat on the bed waiting for Daniel to finish up. When Daniel came back he had a blind fold in his hand and gave it to Merritt. Merritt put it in with out a complaint. Daniel straddled his boyfriend and began to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merritt's POV**

(Merritt broke the kiss to ask Daniel a question)

"Daniel what are you doing?"

"You'll see Merritt just trust me okay"

"I guess I have no choice do I"

"Nope" Daniel stated as he pushed Merritt onto his back and started to kiss down his jawline.

 **Daniels POV**

When Daniel was almost back up Merritt's neck he heard a snicker he stopped and looked at the door. It was jack, Lula, and Dylan standing in the door frame taking pictures.

"GUYS GET OUT!!!" Daniel screams as he shuts and locks the door, but he knows jack can pick locks so he puts a chair under the door knob.

With all the ruckus Merritt had sat up and taken of the blind fold.

"What was that about?" Merritt questions.

"Nothing it just seems that we cannot get any privacy in this apartment" Daniel says frustrated.

"Sweetheart it is fine we can continue this tomorrow. They will all be out buying stuff for our next show remember"

"I know but I want to do it know sweetie"

"I know you do so do I but we will continue this tomorrow I promise" Merritt stands up and gives Daniel a quick kiss on the lips and begins to leave.

 **Merritts POV**

"Please don't leave Merritt I want to be with you"

"I know but what if we watch a movie with the others and we can cuddle okay"

"Okay"

Daniel and Merritt walk out of the room and announce that they will be watching a movie and asked if anyone wanted to join.

The horsemen agree. They plug in the first Harry Potter movie and begin to watch. While Merritt and Daniel snuggle on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daniels POV**

Daniel woke up early and stumbled into the kitchen to find only a note that read _"we will be gone all day have fun ;) ~Lula"_ the note made him chuckle. He wondered in to Merritt's room to find him asleep. Merritt was so peaceful and Daniel not wanting to wake him decided on making him breakfast.

Around 30 minutes later dan went to wake up Merritt. He came up with the best idea that. So he kissed him. When Merritt woke up he was happy to see his boyfriend.

"I made you breakfast sweetie."

"Great what is it?" He said as he kisses Daniel again.

"Your favorite pancakes."

"Yes"

 **Merritt's POV**

"Thanks for the pancakes my little pancake"

"No problem my little sweet pea"

After they ate breakfast Daniel started to clean up breakfast. He put their plates in the sink and turned in to get more dishes from the table when Merritt blindfolded him.

"What are you doing Merritt"

"Picking up where we left off"

"Then shouldn't you be blindfolded not me"

"I thought we could mix it up a bit"

"Fine"

 **Daniels POV**

(It is the end of the day and all the horsemen are back)

"So what did you guys do" Lula said giving them a look.

"Nothing" Daniel said looking and Merritt and blushing.

"Sure you did" Jack and Dylan said while trying (but failing) to hold back a laugh.

"Let's just watch the second Harry Potter movie okay" Merritt said while plugging in the movie. They all agreed and sat in their respective seats. Daniel and Merritt cuddled during the entire movie.


End file.
